


Wake up call

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Baby Damian Wayne, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, sleepy bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Bruce gets a loud wake up call





	Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> An old drabble that I never got to turning into a bigger one shot x.x  
> I just love Bruce as an awkward loving dad <3
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

Bruce rolled from side to side, the soft rain outside not having its usual soothing effect. His body ached and his muscles felt uncomfortably stiff, he really didn't like the cold. His eyes squinted to catch the flickering time on his alarm clock before he flopped back into his pillow. _3:45am._ He was sure he got back at 00:38 but it felt like he hardly slept at all. Soft rumbling echoed outside the manor walls, signalling the oncoming storm he so dreaded. Working in the rain was not one of his hobbies. 

After what felt like hours, Bruce finally fell back asleep. The troubles fading for a few quiet hours of peaceful sleep, if his nightly work didn't disturb his Saturday. The thunder was far away cracks to him now- nothing more than clicks in his ears as he slept.

It was nearing dawn when his ears picked up om the faint sound against the carpeted floors. Dragging, sloppily moving closer and closer. Bruce listened, the sound familiar but his mind fuzzy from sleep. He curled into the mattress, laying on his stomach with his legs sprawled out and one arm beneath his head and pillow. He could've sworn something tugged his sheets, pulling at them where they were caught around his large form. 

He felt a tiny weight on the bed, barely causing it to dip, and then a small frantic whine which woke him completely. Bruce bolted up, kicking at the blankets to free himself as he flopped to the side, his arm shooting forward. His hand grabbed a dainty ankle, fingers locked around thin bone as he pulled the mass back onto the bed. A small toddler hung awkwardly by his leg, tiny hands clutching desperately at the sheets. 

Bruce let out a relieved sigh, muscles relaxing and his fingers releasing their death grip on the boy. 

"You shouldn't be out of bed."

And just like that the little boy opened his mouth to let out a loud wail, pitch almost shattering Bruce's eardrums. 

"That's not very nice." 

Bruce frowned, taking the wailing baby into his arms and patting it on the back. 

"You're fine, I caught you. There's no need to cry," He continued talking, "How did you even get in here?"

Blue eyes flickered to the door, which unsurprisingly stood slightly open. 

"There. There." he grumbled, hand rubbing circles on the baby's back. 

Finally he stopped his loud crying, leaning into Bruce's touch and curling into his neck with soft cooing noises. 

"That's better."

Bruce sighed tiredly, sinking back into his pillow with a brief glance to the baby as he sucked his thumb. One more hour until he needed his bottle- but that was enough for one last quick nap. Bruce tugged the covers over them with one hand, resting his chin on the baby's mop of raven hair. Damian's behind slid into the nook of Bruce's arm, finding a comfortable spot as he drifted back to sleep. Bruce kept one hand on his back, softly patting until both of them were snoring once again. 

_From outside the room, Alfred softly closed the door with a small smile to himself._

_The master was going to do just fine_. 

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ~


End file.
